Unknown Guest for the Host Club: Version 20
by Riko-chan13
Summary: A girl with supernatural powers plus Ouran High School Academy plus the Host Club what do you get a big mess.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm new to this website as a writer but I've always read fanfics on this site it's awesome. Well my of is in this story but enjoy this amateur's writing.

* * *

><p>The New Host<p>

Ouran High School Academy a rich school for rich people's children. "I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M DOING HERE! . . . . Uh hehe. . ." Ok as I walk away from the embarrassing scene I just caused for myself were every student was looking at me like I was crazy.I was looking around for a possible place that's quiet so that I can read and listen to my music. That's what I get for forgetting my it's an abandoned music room. I wonder if I could waste time in there? " gentlemen it's seems we have a new guest." What did I just walk into!? I haven't been here for more than thirty seconds and I have a bad feeling about this. I was just trying to find a quiet place to waste lunch time in. "Uhh. Hi." I was so shocked that that's all that came out of my mouth. Probably the ONLY thing that COULD come from my mouth.  
>"Huh it's a guy not only that but not at all good looking." An orange haired amber eyed twin said I know he's a twin cuz there is an identical person next to him. In fact I think they're in some of my classes. "Uh." Along with that girl even if she's dressed as a guy it's plain to see she's a girl.<br>"Hikaru, Kauro, Haruhi. Isn't this young man in your class?" A dark haired pretty tall guy asked. Hold on did he say young man; and why am I still leaning against the door I should have left ages ago. "Yea he is but he doesn't talk to anyone." The brown hair brown eyed girl said "Like you're one to talk.", "Yea you hardly talked before you met us." Both twins said something but who said what I have no clue because at that point I had slid down the doors and was now on the floor.  
>I saw that the dark haired guy give a smirk now I was kind of ticked off. "Wait you're that commoner that got into the school for unknown reasons." A tall blond violet eyed guy said. "You're. . . Oh! You're Riko Juarez! a mystery in Ouran, a commonly talked about topic in school. However you don't look like a topic to talk about. That old stretched gray sweater, over a white shirt, old jeans, and dirty shoes, and a khaki baseball cap. My god! How unprofessional and underdressed." Huh that . . . . Ok now I'm MAD!<br>"Excuse me Suoh is it. . . I " I was cut off by the whole club especially a cute seemingly middle school kid dressed in a high school uniform. "You didn't use an honorific!?" I was confused til I remembered that he's older than me. However unless people are 21 and over I could care less I don't listen to people 20 and under I don't know why that's how I am. Of course I only got more irritated.  
>"Well excuse me for being from America where we don't use honorifics. "Hope that shuts them up, WRONG. "YOU'RE FROM AMERICA!" As the club yelled that nearly bursting my ear drums damn werewolf ears oh by the way I'm a bunch of supernatural monsters put together in one its a story for another time. Suoh grabbed my wrist and pulled me reacting quickly to it I pulled back and crashed into something but I still yelled. "LET GO!"<br>Until I heard something expensive like glass break I turned around half scared to do so. I saw a heap of colored glass lying on the floor, I was wincing at the thought of how much it cost in an expensive school like this. I really don't want to ask for favors from the council.  
>"Now you've done it that stained glass bowl was going to be in an auction that is out of the city it was supposed to start at ... I blacked out while the twins stated the high bidding price because of high stress levels I have right know which is not good for me. "I'm paying you back right cause you guys don't seem the type to let this kind of thing go." I responded In an almost not caring way. "Well you're going to have to do what Haruhi did be the host clubs' dog til you pay it off." Suoh said. "Huh what's my first job?" I asked non chalantly<br>"Oh no you'll start tomorrow be prepared cause you're going to work like you've never worked before.!" No wonder I was getting a bad feeling about... WAIT DID HE CALL ME A DOG! Huh forget it. That's what I get for venturing in a damn rich school. I hate rich people.

* * *

><p>That's a wrap on the first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it and thanx for reading. I am happy to straighten out any confusion of course without giving to much away. No flames please. I will try to update as much as I can cause I know I hate waiting but I can't promise anything. So plz review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. First Day with the Hosts

**Hey guys hope you liked my last chapter. Again feel free to ask questions if you're confused on anything. Sorry for short chapters I did this on my phone and then e-mailed it to myself. The chapters looked longer on my phone anyways. Enjoy. **

The First Day with the Hosts

"How did I get myself into this?" It's been the question I've been asking all morning weather in my head or out loud. My first day with the Hosts' and I won't hear the end if I'm late.

"Hey Kyouya senpai there is something off about that guy. " "Yea he was acting really weird." Both twins said, "Who knows he may just be plainly blunt like Haruhi." Man who knew Kyouya was so I can't even find the word for him. "Hey what's that supposed to mean.?!" Clearly Haruhi is a bit ticked off. "Oh nothing." Kyouya went back to writing I can hear his pencil from here.

"I have a feeling that I should be offended by those comments." I said that as I was entering the club room. "You are in no position to point that out." Kyouya put his book back under his arm. "Well even if I'm in a debt with you guys doesn't give you the right to judge me. KYOUYA OTORI" I did research. "Not to pry but how do you know my name?" He asked sounding slightly impressed and I mean about .01 % impressed. "I did some research on the club, and I don't just mean names and family empires no, I mean in depth research."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru' s eyes widened, and I know why. "I know what you're thinking how can a commoner have any kind of access to that sort of information. Lets just say I have a ton of connections." Once again they are wide eyed even Kyouya is staying there sternly in his place. I smirked cause that's not all they're afraid of me discovering. "Yes I do know Haruhi is really a girl." I see Tamaki coming toward me "y-you do." He said while standing right in front of me." Come on its not that hard to figure out." I can tell he was to shocked to even speak.

"Say what if we make you an honorary host and you keep quiet. You can pay your debt faster and you leave my precious little girl alone." Tamaki said with a clearly forced smile. "What no threatening to send your private military after me Kyouya?" I asked with actual curiosity. "Well no only because I actually believe that you might be useful as a host." Huh oh yea they still think I'm a guy I should clear that up before the guest come and they stuff me in a boys uniform. Which is unnecessary cause I just wanted to see if they would find a different way for a girl to pay it off besides pretending to be a guy and be a host like Haruhi.

"Oh that reminds me I-" next thing I knew I was cut off and put into a group pose with the rest of the hosts. "Tell us later Riko-chan the guest are coming." Honey-senpai said cutely while getting in his place."For now just say Welcome ladies. Kay." Honey- senpai said with a big grin." That's weird he called me Riko-chan."Umm Honey- senpai just call me Yasmeen my American name." I told him " I don't know I'd feel weird calling you that Ri-chan and did you say YASMEEN?" well I guess it's ok."Ok it's fine Honey-senpai." I said surprisingly smiling and he seem to get an awed face that I let him.

"Hehe oh they're coming Welcome ladies!" He said I turned and just stood there since everyone else had already said it. I stood there and smiled. My first day as a host. How'd I get myself into this mess.


	3. The Unraveling Truth

_Hey guys here is my new chapter hope you enjoy. I have already written 5 of the chapters so far I just need to upload them. After that I promise to make longer chapters. Just a little heads-up there will be a total of 6 OC's including my own I shall make sure to put a description before the story so you have a better picture of what they look like. Anyways enjoy. :)_

_Oh I do not own the OHSHC characters nor do I make a profit this is simply for fun. _

**The Unraveling Truth**

"Welcome ladies we're glad that you came to pay us a visit today and we have a new host for you ladies to request." Said Tamaki in a charming way that made all the girls swoon with curiosity. I also immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Really!? Who is he!?" One of the multiple fan girls yelled from the enormous crowd in the door frame. Since I was slightly behind. I started to inch to the very back so that I could at least escape to the changing rooms to not be bombarded by all those crazy fan girls and remain in one piece. Since they all think I'm probably a guy I'd be torn apart. I'll just wait till this dies down a bit. However Tamaki had other plans. "Ladies may I introduce Riko Juarez from America!" He shouted and I stood there to get use to the high pitched sounds.

The club members split to make a gap so the girls could see me. I froze in sheer terror of what would happen next. Some got hearts in there eyes and some were squealing to my misfortune. "How cute!" as a girl said this I didn't feel offended nor glad about what she was saying along with the other girls. All I'm thinking is: CUTE!? I felt like lashing out. I kept myself in check cause this would pay off my debt faster and plastered a believable smile.

"Hi ladies I'm glad you came to visit." The next thing I heard was "AAAAHHHHH!" Almost making my ears bleed. I can probably guarantee that a couple fainted cause you can hear a few thumps on the ground. "He may be requested starting today after I personally with the help of some of the hosts will help this poor underdressed commoner become a gentleman like we did with Haruhi."

At that moment me and Haruhi were thinking "poor" "underdressed" of corse we let it go and she turned and said "Good luck." With a you poor thing look I said "Thanks I'm going to need it." She looked surprised that I knew what Tamaki meant. I wish I didn't." You're a quick learner aren't you?" She asked "Huh Well depends on the situation I guess."I answered her. "Oh Riko you have a request!"  
>Huh here I go my first day as a host. "Hello ladies welcome." "Oh hi Riko!" "Thank you for requesting me today I appreciate it." I gave them a sweet smile. Once again I have a bad feeling about this.<p> 


	4. The Big Secret Revealed

_Hey guys chapter 4. I do not own OHSHC I simply do this for fun. ENJOY! :)_

**The Big Secret Revealed**

I'm sitting talking to girls pretending to be a host how did this go so wrong. "Riko are you alright." They look worried oh a lightbulb just lit above my head. "Yea I'm all right I was just thinking of something that happened a while ago." They look as if they'd just seen a cute puppy fall off a couch and whimper. I got this in the bag. "What were you thinking about." One girl said as so tenderly I was about to puke.

"I- I'd rather not talk about it." I said looking troubled even if I truly am. "Well good." Said a very familiar voice behind me. "Because he is impressed by your attitude." I turned and was inches away from one of the twins so I looked the other way wanting to avoid an awkward situation. Only to myself with another. The other twin was the way I turned. "Yea but he still thinks you can dress better so."

Next thing I know I'm dragged off to an area of curtains. "Ok what are we doing here?!" I asked half worried. "Like we said the boss wants you to change so here hurry up and change!" They both yelled almost directly in my ears. I'm going to end up death by the end of the day. "Well?" They said only confusing me. "Well what?" I asked "CHANGE!" They expect me to change while they're here! Oh hold on they still think I'm a guy.

Maybe I should just tell the twins so they can go get the rest of the host club and we can all talk about this. "Hurry up!" But then again I will never pay off that debt as being a 'Dog' so. "Fine but get out." They looked confused so I growled at them and with some werewolf strength hurled them out while saying. "GET OUT!" And after that I started changing and fixing my wrapping to hide the fact even more that I'm a girl. I heard the twins confused murmurs from inside makes sense they think I'm a guy.

"So twins is he done changing.?" I heard Tamaki ask "hey Tamaki am I going to have to pay you guys for the uniform too?" I asked while coming out in the uniform. "My you look like an actual gentleman!" He was I think the word for it is excited. Hold on what was that suppose to mean. "Now go back with your clients they have been waiting patiently for you." He said in a demanding way witch ticked me off a lot so much that I began yelling. "Well geez at least try and sound like you're asking a question and not demanding or ordering someone around." I said fiercely.

"Well excuse me for trying to make you seem more like a gentleman. . . . . " he kept droning on and on about some etiquette stuff. There's is a very specific word for his kind mhmm . . . Human, no . . Weirdo, no . . Oh wahat is it . . . . "Uh, oh I got it!" I see Tamaki getting a hopeful look "idiot." I say while pointing at him. He turns pale and freezes and all you hear is the chilly air flowing past. "Ahahahahaha!" I hear the twins laughing "oh we like you!" One said I think it's Hikaru who said it. "Sorry senpai but I do say what you're trying to say about etiquette." He got up with the amazing transition from shattered to confidence.

"Well let's go let's not make your guest wait any longer." As we started walking out and into the main area where all the guests are entertain Tamaki was about to faint when he noticed my baseball cap. "You aren't going to wear that thing with the beautiful uniform we just gave you." I froze I hadn't worn bobby pins to keep my hair in place. This cap will easily come off if they so much as touch it. "W-why not it's just a cap it doesn't really matter does it? B-besides . . . I-I uh didn't do my hair this morning.!" I said will backing up even farther into the main area. "We'll call my hair stylist. Kyouya!" Oh no. "No!"

I sense people behind me. Oh no! The twins! "Come on take it off." "Yea it looks weird." Uhh "honey-senpai help!" I asked well more like pleaded. "But I wanna see what your hair looks like Ri-chan,!" Well that was a dead end. Oh Haruhi! "Haruhi!?" I pleaded " Just take off the cap and they'll leave you alone what's the big deal.?" Great another dead end.

I feel two hands on my head and I know who's they are and I dare not move. But they did. The twins stuck out their legs and my legs are tangled between theirs. When I step back to try and balance myself only losing my balance in the process next thing I knew. I was sitting on the ground and my cap next to me and I feel my hair tumbling down my back as it unwraps from my head. Damn I'm busted.

_Hoped you guys liked it remember to review. Remember I'll clarify any confusing events. Next chapter coming soon. _


	5. YOU'RE A GIRL!

** YOU'RE A GIRL!**

I'm sitting on the floor with wide eyed host and girls are all staring at me. This is becoming extremely uncomfortable for both sides. "Will somebody say something!" I practically pleaded. The host simultaneously said, "You're a girl?" Well as oblivious as they are they were bound to find out. Eventually. I stood up not knowing what or who would say something next. "Why didn't you tell us from the start?" Tamaki asked seeming genuinely concerned, worried, and curious. Boy he sure can change emotions quickly. "Well I was trying to tell you earlier. But you just pulled me into a group pose and made me start to work as a host!" I screamed "Well maybe you should have pulled off your cap." Hikaru said "Yea. We would have realized a lot sooner." Kaoru said hey! I'm starting to get the hang of this! "Well I thought about that but then I realized that if I were just the host clubs 'DOG' I'd never pay off me debt. And I don't want to have to worry my family about my debt. So I decided to go along with it if it meant that my family would stay out of this mess. And don't you even try to get them involved I will personally work for each and every one of you if leave them out of this. What happened next is what surprised me the most.

"Awwwww!" Was what came out of each and every girls mouth. I was confused so I raised my eyebrow because they just found out that I'm a girl and they all sound like they saw a puppy taking a nap. "She's a tough girl that would sacrifice even her own life if it meant saving her family." Said one girl out of about fifty or more "How adorable!" Said I think two or three girls. I responded to them with the most sincere answer that could come from every fiber of my being. "If it came to that I would." I told them letting my curly dark brown hair seemingly black hair fall to the sides of my head hiding me from view. A single tear started rolling down my nose and onto the floor.

I felt some of the host club member flinch when the saw the tear fall. I couldn't tell who though. "AAAAWWWWWWW!" I once again hear all the girls say. "Tamaki oh please let her stay with the hosts!" A fangiel started to plead

What?! They-they wanted me to stay?! "Yea Tamaki I'll visit Riko if it means that she'll pay off her debt to you guys." "Yea. She'll be like a sister." Every fan girl started to say something in my favor so that I could stay with the hosts. "Well I'm not sure ladies. If she agrees and all of the host club agrees I suppose it's all right."  
>What they-they're considering for me to stay! "So me and the hosts are going to discuss this matter excuse us." I felt some shock, relief, and confusion. I fell onto my knees and sat on my legs and watch them go to the area with the curtains just slightly away from the group. I wasn't even going to try and use my werewolf hearing to listen to their decision.<p>

**Tamaki's POV**  
>"Well men what are going to agree on?" I asked still somewhat confused about the scenario that just went on. "I say we should let her stay she's nice and would like to pay off her debt herself." Honey-senpai said "It looks like she's do anything for her family." Mori-senpai said. "Alright that's two votes that she should stay." I turn to Haruhi she has compassion for her own kind. "Haruhi what do you think?" As I waited for her response I thought about what that girl said *she's a tough girl who would sacrifice even her own life if it meant saving her family* I was also think about what she said *if it came to that I would* she said it in a way that's so genuine that now I'm very concerned about her. "Well I think we should let her I mean she's willing to pay off her debt. Besides if we don't I think the host club may be in for a ride with all those fangirls outside." She has a point. there's an emptiness you left no one else can ever fill./ I hear some like singing I think it's Riko. "Shh do you hear that!?" I said in a low whisper.


	6. Final Decision

Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long but I've been extreamly busy with school and I've been trying to jot down ideas for another fanfic. That I shall post after this one meaning it will take a while but I'll give you some insight. This is as basic as I can get without giving to much away. Basically it's about how the gang met and . . . . . I'm going to have to stop there cause I still haven't posted that chapter yet but when I do I'll let ya know and then I'll finish that sentence also. Heads up guys cause I'm one of those people who through in alot of ideas into one story. I have a complicated twisted mind not in the bad way but in a way where if I explain I'll probably most likely most definitely lose you five words into the conversation. Also I'm sorry but I talk alot if you would like to try and figure something out that you can't quite understand or follow in the story feel free to PM me. I'll explain as best I can without making you more confused or completely talk (type) your ear off to the point that you feel like cutting them off or in this case since we'd both be typing destroy you computer, tablet, phone, etc. Okay . . . . Oh! if you completely decide to skip this portion -I'd pretty much be talking/ typing this to myself but- it's your problem and to be honest I don't think there is anything really important except the apology. Ok I've talked enough. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the song

Note: /.../ is when someones singing

* * *

><p><strong>Final<strong>** Decision **

_Tamaki's POV_

Was Riko . . . . singing. "Hey boss is that?" "Who we think it is?" The twins said I am hesitating to say yes. "I-I think it is." Why would she be singing and for someone with no training she's not half bad. "I have an idea why don't we go take a look." Hunny-senpai suggested but I'm having a hard time reading her. She seems to be a tough girl when we first met her even if we thought that she was a guy. Then I just barely saw it but she hid when a tear fell from her face like to put up a wall of defense. Now she's singing but I have a feeling that no ones with her. It's like she's hiding her true self but at the same time she . . . Has more than one true self. " I - . . . Where is Hunny-senpai?" Then I turn to the twins and see them frantically pointing to Hunny-senpai who is walking slowly to the source of the voice. "AAAHHHH! Hunny-senpai!" I said in a rather loud whisper "Tamaki." I look at Mori-senpai and see that he's looking at Hunny-senpai and I take it as let him go see. We all decided to watch in anticipation.

_Mori's POV_

"Mitskuni knows what he's doing."

_Kyouya's POV_

Well if hunny-sendai manages to get her to accept to stay by her own free will and not just because of the debt. She may open more doors than Haruhi did. Who knows she might even bring in more profit  
>On the side.<p>

_Tamaki's POV_

She's so confusing . . . Maybe because she's confused too.

_Haruhi's POV_

She's different from a lot of girls that I've met. She adjust her emotions to the situations and even I know that it's hard to do that automatically. I wonder why. She's like ever host. The reason to her personality is through situations she's been through. Now I'm curious as to what because controlling your emotions takes time to actually control.

_Hikaru's POV_

She seems different somehow just like Haruhi did. Know the only question in my mind is can she tell me and Kaoru apart like Haruhi can.

_Kaoru's POV_

With ever step Hunny-senpai takes I get the feeling that someone else is going to enter our world.

_Hunny's POV_

She's troubled but we're going to help her and something tells me that she's also going to help us.

_Riko's POV_

I'm just slightly teary eyed listening and singing to my music. I can believe how nice they've been to me. . . No one has been this nice to me in a long time besides my friends that I have know which still haven't gotten here. And my best friend back home. I miss her. I miss you a song from a Tom and Jerry movie comes on and I start singing. / Do I miss you~ count the stars, multiply by ten, course I do more than now and then. I could paint a rainbow, shine the sky, set the stars in space. Faster than explain how much I miss your face. Watch the moon~ someday soon she will start to smile. When I say I'll see you in a while~ but till then I'll miss you dry my tears away, hide my fears away. Until that happy day to the rainbows end is where I would go my friend I do miss you so~ / The song ended and I stopped singing and to my miss fortune a a tear ran down both sides of my face.. "Your singing is nice Ri-chan." I hear someone above me say above me I gasp and put my face down when I see its Hunny-senpai and the rest of the host club. When did they get here.

_No Ones POV_

Hunny-senpai kept stepping closer to one of the curtained area. Tamaki and the rest of the club heard when she began a song that began to pull at there heartstrings. They got curious as to how she sounded without the slight muffling of the curtain. "Hey guys I'm kinda curious as to how she sounds I'm going with Hunny-senpai." Haruhi spoke out what everybody was thinking. "We're coming too." The rest of the group said simultaneously. They began to slowly creep forward behind Hunny-senpai. Hunny-senpai walked slowly but confidently toward the curtain. Then the rest of the host about a foot away held their breath /I could paint a rainbow shine the sky, . . . / Hunny-senpai had put his his right hand on the curtain and in his other hugging usa-chan to his body. He slowly and quietly pulled the curtain back and they saw Riko teary eyed and singing the rest of her song. They all relaxed as she sang the rest they all had warm gentle smiles on their faces as she sang the rest of her song. Haruhi and the twins were actually starting to get teary eyed themselves. Hunny-senpai had kneeled down to her eye level and said "your singing is nice Ri-chan."

* * *

><p>Hoped you guys liked it I'll post as soon as I can. If you find any kind of errors I truly do appreciate it when someone tells me. Til' next chapter.<p> 


	7. You Have Two Options

Hey guys told ya I'd be back soon. Hahaha... I'm kidding I have a three-day weekend so. Anyways hope you guyslike it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p><span><strong>You Have Two Options<strong>

_Riko's POV_

"Your singing is nice Ri-chan." I gasped at the sound of Hunny-senpai and I glance up and see the rest of the host club and then quickly buried my head back into my knees when I remembered that I had tear streaks down my cheeks. "You look like you need a hug Ri-chan, do you want to hug usa-chan." I look up and see Hunny-senpai holding his stuffed bunny in front of me. I sniffled a little before I responded in a breaking whisper "Yea." Then I took usa-chan from Hunny-senpai with a genuine smile on my face and then I cling my head down while I hug usa-chan. I hear foot steps from a different host approaching me I look up and see Tamaki he's just giving me a smile and standing there. "What are you smiling about." I asked him with the slightest irritation I could muster. "Why are you crying?" I get wide eyed and look at him. "You don't seem like the type of girl that cries." He said quoting what I had said when I had broke the stained glass bowl. I just keep looking at him with wide eyes. "You have two options Riko keep being the Host Clubs dog or be a host, but don't just become a host because it'll pay off your debt faster. It has to be of your own free will. The choice is yours." My eyes got wider if that was even possible. But I knew what my choice was. I stood up and gave Hunny-senpai usa-chan "Alright. I'll be a host." I said with an actual smile they all looked a bit surprised that I chose that option. Somehow I felt that I made the right choice.

_Tamaki's POV _

I can't believe she actually decided to be a host and of her own free will. And it doesn't look like she minds either. Especially with that smile she has on. Well for only being founded last year we managed to snatch up two very different girls that have very different ways of seeing things. More than anything. "We found a new daughter!" I just couldn't help my self and hugged her she was so surprised that she was stiff in my hug. The weird thing is she starting to hug back. "Wow! Your hugs. . . Are . . . Strong! . . . Losing. . . Air" I let my arms fall to her arms to see if I can pry her off me. When I start to hear her speak "Tamaki! I Don't LIKE BEING BABIED! And when did you become my father huh?!" She's going to suffocate me soon "ok-ok . . .I'm sorry!" She let go dear god thank you!

_Kyouya's POV_

Well she just nearly hugged our president to death that was actually quite amusing. "Well Riko I don't think he'll ever want to hug you again after that. Your quite a strong young woman Riko. I'm curious do you do daily excercises to become that strong?" She looked up at me with a bored expression ready to answer my question. "Well I hate to disagree Kyouya but you're wrong about Tamaki." What? "Take a look at my leg Kyouya you'll see what I mean." I look down and see Tamaki half hugging half clinging to Riko's leg. "Uhh boss why are you clinging to Riko's leg?" The twins said simultaneously. "Well she wouldn't let her daddy hug her so I'm hugging her leg so she won't hurt her daddy." Well this is going to be amusing. I see Tamaki getting up and probably a better choice would have been to stay on the ground. Let's see how this plays out.

_Hikaru's POV_

Boy is the boss in for a world of hurt. " Tamaki what did I say about BABYING ME!" The next thing I saw was hilarious she's probably as small of a shrimp as Haruhi and she was able to kick the boss in his head and knock him to the floor. Then she kept her foot in his head which was planted on the floor he looked like he was out cold. "Hahahahahahaha!" Me and Kaoru laughed together at how a girl had just knocked down the 'prince' of the host club. Then she looked at us with a what the fuck look on her face. "What are you guys laughing at?" She asked so sincerely that we began thinking how naïve can she be? "Seriously no girl can knock down a guy./ Let alone one who's older than her." Kaoru and I said sharing the sentence in a matter-of-fact type of tone.

_Kaoru's POV_

"Really!? Boy, is your society weak." She said confusing me and Hikaru "Say what?" We said together. "Well back where I come from that's not how it goes any girl CAN BE JUST as strong as any guy." She said emphasizing can. "I mean come on I beat all the guys in my wood shop class in the SEVENTH grade at arm wresting." Everyone turned pale and was completely shock at what she just said. She's no delicate flower, she's a thorn filled, wild, rose from a deep dark jungle. To be honest I think that I speak for everyone when I ask the next question.  
>"Are you part of a gang back home?" I asked in a shocked nervous voice everyone kind of looked at me like why would you asked that kind of face.<p>

_Haruhi's POV_

Kaoru asked a question that everybody was thinking but the rest of us where so pale in shock that we looked liked pieces of paper. Even Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai looked pale.

_Hunny's POV_

As much as I'm curious about the her answer to Kao-Chan's question. I don't think that that's what she is there is something super duper different about her. I'm not quite sure what it is though. Oh well I'll ask Takashi later.

_Mori's POV_

Mitskuni is going to ask me about her when we get home I can feel it.

_Riko's POV_

Well I may have been sent on a top secret mission here. I have a feeling it's going to be weird, troubling, exciting, but most of all fun.

* * *

><p>Well hoped you guys liked it this time I am going to actually write the chapter. In other words give me time. I write it on my phone then copy and paste to my e-mail and then send it to myself and then copy and paste on the site and so on and so forth. But like always Til' next chapter.<p> 


End file.
